Making Moves on Movie Night Part 2
by Jinichan
Summary: The second installment of an older Yakko and Reader fic. Sexy sexy times to be had with you and a certian toon. Enjoy all you sinners out there! *jumps back into trash can*


You could barely contain yourself, the events from a few hours before only playing over and over again in your mind. It was your turn to roll the dice, but you found yourself unable to do so. Yakko slowly trailed a finger up the curve of your back, his hand coming to rest on your shoulder. He squeezed it gently, pulling you in closer. Yup. As the minutes ticked by it was becoming increasingly hard to pay attention to anything else. Was he teasing you on purpose? All it did was leave you yearning for more. You nestled into his side, still cradling the dice in your fingers as Wakko and Dot gave you a perplexed look. Why did he have to be so cozy?

"Aaand she's down for the count." Yakko laughed, while rubbing your shoulder. The dice were still firmly tucked in your palm. You hadn't even bothered to roll yet, since you were so comfortable and clearly having other things on your mind.

After stuffing yourself pizza, and drinks, the exhaustion had crept in all too easily as well. Feeling full and content, it didn't help either that Yakko made for an extremely comfortable spot to fall asleep. Yakko leaned into your shoulder, resting his head atop yours. With eyes that were dreamily closed, he finished off the last few slurps of beer in his hand.

"Well," Dot muttered. "Why you'd choose a game like Monopoly really confuses me Yak. Were you trying to put us all to sleep? Because it worked."

Stuffing the last handful of chips in his mouth, Wakko nodded in agreeance. He glanced at his brother in curiosity. "You had ulterior motives for such a boring game choice didn't you bro?"

Yakko grinned "Of course not! What kinda toon do you think I am?"

"The kind that wants to- Wakko paused pursing his lips, seeing how red your face was. "Ah, never mind."

Yakko let out along yawn before slowly getting up, and he gently placed your hand in your lap. He patted it lightly and have you a small smile while turning to his siblings. "Well I guess we'll call it a night then eh?"

"I guess so." You mumbled, feeling a little sad that the night was now over. You had really been looking forward to at least a few more moments of alone time with Yakko. Always next time right?

"Next time I'm picking a board game." Dot said sticking out her tongue.

Yakko stood silent a moment, before turning to you. "Uhh, you wanna stay over? Since it's late and all?"

A blush crept over your face. Stay the night? Was he for real? "S-sure! You piped. "I'd love too."

Dot rolled her eyes, gathering up the empty pizza box and dishes. "Smooth bro."

Yakko merely grinned, pulling you into a side hug. You looked down at your toes, too embarrassed to look at Dot.

Wakko slowly rose from the couch. "Get some sleep eh guys? If you can manage to that is."

Yakko gingerly took your hand and led you away from the couch. "Just ignore them. C'mon, you can bunk with me. He glanced at Wakko and Dot with a smile "Goodnight guys!"

You gave his siblings a small wave as Yakko led you out of the living room. "Goodnight!" You squeaked.

Heart pounding, Yakko closed the door behind you. The darkness engulfed the room, spare for the little bit of light streaming through the window from an overhanging outdoor lamp. It cast the furniture and large bed in the corner in an eerie glow. You gulped, coming to the realization that you were now both indeed, very much alone. Not only that, you were in his bedroom. Yakko's bedroom. You clasped your hands together, feeling like you might drown in everything that you were feeling in that moment.

"You ok?" Yakko asked you, nuzzling your hair slightly. "Can I get you anything? There's a bathroom just over there if you wanna freshen up or anything."

"I'm ok." You mumbled. Leaning in to rest your forehead against his. "I think your sibs were right though. You chose the most boring game on purpose, didn't you?"

Yakko held a hand up to his chest. "I swear I'm innocent." You glanced down realizing his fingers were crossed behind his back with the other.

You kissed his forehead lightly. "You really are a terrible liar, aren't you?"

"C'mon babe." Yakko teased, his breath hot against your ear. "I know for a fact you don't regret the choice in the least."

"Yakko, I." You stammered, backing into the door. He was looming over you, with a heated look in his eyes. Heart pounding once more, you were unable to finish the sentence, since Yakko had closed the distance between you both with a kiss. The taste of his soft lips against your own was insatiable and you leaned into it, wrapping your arms around him. With eyelids fluttered shut, you felt him part his mouth open, your tongues meeting once more. One of his hands slid down your waist. You moaned, feeling hot and feverish, and grinded into him, desperate to get closer.

Yakko gasped, your body melding closer to his and he cupped your ass lifting you into the back of the door. You let out a small yelp in surprise, hugging him tightly. His scent was intoxicating, and you breathed him in, nuzzling the short black fur on the back of neck. It felt like velvet between your fingertips. You peppered the backside of his neck with tiny kisses, while he nibbled lightly on your ear.

Your breaths became heavier, and your legs straddled his sides wrapping your feet around the backside of his torso. Suddenly he twisted you around, and carried you over to the bed, while you tugged on his t-shirt, desperate to feel more of his soft fur against your skin.

Gently he sat you down, and stood over top of you with a mischievous grin on his face. "Here let me help." He pulled his shirt off in one effortless stroke, revealing his toned chest. "That hungry for part two of the movie aren't you?"

You placed your hands on the front of his chest taking a moment to drink in the sight of him shirtless. "You have no idea." You stammered, drinking in the image of his toned physique.

Yakko chuckled, giving you a heated look. "Like what you see gorgeous? There's just one teeny problem though." Yakko smirked. "This is a little one sided don't you think?"

You glanced down at your blouse, blushing, knowing what he was insinuating. "I guess so eh?" You said coyly. Slowly you began to undo the buttons on your blouse with no hesitation. It was in the way and had to go.

Yakko leaned down, his mouth on yours, and shrugged the blouse down your arms, and It fluttered to the floor, revealing your black satin bra underneath. "I guess-" He gasped between kisses. "This movie is about to change ratings isn't it?"

You pulled him in closer, a hand on the bottom of his back. "I'm ready to call action whenever you are."

Yakko took the invitation eagerly, his hands now sliding against the fabric of your bra, eyeing you hungrily. "Fucking hell you are gorgeous." He whispered into your ear, in a low husky voice. "How did I end up so lucky?"

"I was just going to ask you the same question." You stammered, followed by a long moan, realizing his fingers were now tracing the edges of your bra. Squirming, you felt his thumb, brush over a nipple. It sent a shiver down to your very core. As you leaned in closer to his touch, you felt something else brush up against your inner thighs. He bucked down into your center. You could feel the warmth pooling there alongside it. This movie was beginning to turn into a rated 18 and over, much faster than you had anticipated. But your shy demeanor from earlier had all but vanished now, as he fiddled with the clasp on your bra. It had to come off.

He gasped, unable to remove the article of clothing. "Uhhhh some help here?"

"Let me get it." You gasped, desperate to free yourself. A few seconds later, and it had joined your blouse on the floor.

Yakko paused, and placed a few light kisses over the tops of your breasts. "This movie, has just turned into a mountain expedition." His fingers traced the outline of your chest, coming to rest just overtop your nipples. "Time to scale the twin peaks."

Leaning down, he continued his trail of pecks, down between your breasts. Your hand clenched the comforter on the bed, as he took an erect nub in his mouth his tongue circling around it methodically. His fingers rolled over the other one slowly, sending you into a downward spiral of moans and gasps. You were now putty in his hands, lost in his agonizing touch.

He pulled back for a moment, looking quite proud. "I think this expedition has been quite the success."

"Yakko please." You begged, desperate for more.

He didn't need to be told twice, and he continued his ministrations, all the while you made small groans and whimpers. The heat in your center had now spread all throughout your body, the wetness pooling in your core. He leaned into you once more, and you could feel him swell against you through the fabric of your skirt. Your panties were absolutely soaked now, as he pressed into you. With a shaking hand, you reached down for him, desperate to feel it. Yakko moaned in pleasure, feeling your hand brush against his most intimate part. But to your surprise, he backed away from it, shaking his head teasingly.

"Not yet." He said coyly, before kissing you deeply. "You see, there are other areas I need to explore, before I send out the Calvary."

You snorted, not noticing that Yakko had pulled your legs down towards the edge of the bed. He knelt down, his tongue tracing a line down to your center, while pushing up your skirt. You gasped, when you felt fingers brush against your folds. Yakko merely raised a brow playfully, rubbing your center through the satin fabric of your panties. Feeling feverish, you bucked your hips up into his touch. You really weren't sure how much more of this teasing you could take.

Yakko must have sensed the yearning as you made eye contact with him, and he slid your panties down off your legs, tossing them aside. He traced his finger once more, feeling the wetness between your legs. You whimpered, shifting your body downwards into his fingers. You were overcome with desire to feel them inside you.

"I've always wondered what a human girl tastes like." Yakko teased with hunger in his eyes, hooking his hands around your legs and pulling you closer. You froze momentarily, as you felt his tongue slide down between your inner lips. Clenching the blankets, your back arched up and off the bed as he lapped up the juices that had pooled there.

"Yakko." You groaned feverishly, reaching down and caressing one of his long ears as his tongue pushed onwards against your clit, sending you into sheer ecstasy.

"You taste so sweet" He moaned against you with hot breath. One of his fingers lingered for a moment before pushing inside your entrance. You lowered yourself downwards onto it and cried out in pleasure, while he slid his finger out once more. He worked up a steady rhythm, while continuing his ministrations against your pussy.

You writhed from his tongue, all your senses exploding at once, your breathing getting heavier while your heart pounded relentlessly in your chest. You were crying out his name now, lost in a sea of pleasure.

"Yakko, I'm gonna," You squealed, feeling the impending climax building up between your legs.

"Come for me gorgeous." He grunted, pumping a second finger inside you. A few moments later and you could no longer contain yourself, the orgasm washing over, your whole body trembling in heavenly release. His tongue lingered against you, and he slowly pulled his fingers out as you rolled out the last waves of your climax.

Raising his head, he climbed up over top you, wiping his lips in triumph. "You are amazing." He whispered into your ear.

Panting, you reached up for him, pulling him close against your naked body. "No, you are."

"H-how are you so good at that?" You panted, your mind still buzzing from the orgasm.

Yakko glanced at you rather proudly. "I have my ways." He paused for a moment. "Ready to see what other talents I might have?"

Without saying a word, you smiled seductively at him, reaching down for the buckle on his pants.

You gasped at the sight of him, as his cocked slid free from the confines of his jeans. It was long black, and slender much like his build. Eyeing in hungrily, you slid a hand up the shaft of his penis, rubbing a finger on the tip of it. Eyes widening, he arched his head blissfully. "Holy Fuck." The toon gasped.

"I want you inside me." You begged, rubbing him again, your inner walls clenching in anticipation.

"You don't need to ask." He said gruffly. Yakko positioned himself above you, holding himself up with the headboard of the bed. The tip of his cock lingered just outside your entrance before pushing onwards and filling you up completely.

Lost in pleasure, you ground down against him. He lowered his head to kiss you, thrusting slowly inside you once more. After a few moments, he had built up a steady rhythm, pumping his cock relentlessly into your center. All the while he never broke eye contact with you, his breathing becoming fast and labored.

"You are. So fucking. Beautiful." He gasped in pleasure, as your bodies melded together. One of his hands snaked behind your back and he pulled you upwards. Shifting your body, you braced the back of the headboard with one hand while wrapping your arm around his neck. All the while he thrusted onwards inside of you, his pace becoming faster with each pump.

Your insides burned with pleasure, and you could feel the buildup once more. You rocked your hips in tune with his own, crying out in pleasure. Yakko was making a series of unidentifiable sounds and gasps, it wouldn't be long now.

You felt his cock throb inside of you, as he clenched your body close to his, your walls trembling around him once more. You gazed into each others eyes, breathless and panting before falling to either side of the bed, in pure bliss from your shared climax.

"Holy shit," Yakko chuckled, rubbing the temples of his forehead. "Is that what I've been missing all this time? Fuuck, you are incredible."

"I could say the same goes for you." You chuckled, feeling tired but satisfied.

He kissed your forehead, encircling his arms around you. "I wonder if we woke anyone up." He laughed nervously.

You snuggled into him, closing your eyes in contentedness. "At least we weren't interrupted this time."

"True he laughed, squeezing you. "Though can you imagine?"

"Don't ruin the moment." You teased sticking your tongue out at him, thrusting a pillow into his face.

Yakko tickled your sides, and the pillow came loose from your hands. "No fair!" You whined.

He smirked brushing some of your hair from your face. "You love it. Don't lie."

"MM, that's the problem Yakko." You said softly, kissing his nose. "I can't get enough of you."

He raised a brow, resting his head on a gloved hand. "Did you have enough of me tonight?"

You blushed once more, his flirtations always making you melt. "I'll never have enough of you Yakko."

He held you tightly, nuzzling your hair before pulling the rumpled-up comforter up and over your shoulders. "Ditto here babe."

The two of you drifted off in each others arms, and you were lulled to sleep with the rise and fall of Yakko's chest as he held you close. And in that moment, there was no other place you'd rather be.


End file.
